Us
by Pyromania Famiglia
Summary: Allegra is a half-breed Creepypasta. She starts her first day at Domino-high to find her childhood friend Ryou Bakura. When children, Bakura & Allegra decided to bring down the pharaoh together and now they can, but whats this? Love, Jealousy, Hate&Hurt. Emotions fly around as the two work together to bring down the pharaoh, but, whats growing between them? OOC. M sexual scenes


**A.N- Hi guys! This is my second EVER fan-fic. I won't be posting this on a regular basis because this is based of the story-line of a Roll-Play I am doing. I hope you enjoy this story and enjoy the thrills, love, heart-break, and more that await this. I warn you now.. around chapter two.. maybe chapter three (though i doubt it)... there will be a sexual part. I am only planning for about 3 of them throughout the story but IDK yet. Oh and around every post I'll also have a song link or +. here's the first.**

** watch?list=PLIz97nDRyMxh893WZz2kbV9E7N_odOK4I&feature=player_detailpage&v=cON1VmHX1jE#t=0**

**-KAT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but if I did i would just have at lest shown how Yugi and the gang handled life a few moths.. maybe a year or two after the pharaoh left.. maybe coming up with a excuse to bring him back.. because who can hate him?**

* * *

><p><em>"...Your fault" <em>

_"No! I didn't want him to die! Please, bring him back!"_

_"No can do...Princess"_

_A young teen curled up in the shadows of a white room looks up at the men standing at the door. One is holding a needle filled with a clear liquid while the other is fixing straps on the single bed in the room. Unconsciously the young teen moves a hand to her stomach where it bulged out. Suddenly the young girls eyes flashes from being scared to being full of confidence. She spits towards the men in the room and speaks this time with venom in her once shaky voice._

_"you'll never get my child. You my have succeed in... Murdering him but.. you'll never get her." _

_The men smirk at the young girls sudden 180 turn in personality and deceleration. That when the man who was fixing the bed grabs at the girl and pulls her by her wrists to the bed. The young lady, Riana, struggles but to no avail. Soon she is strapped down with a needle being shoved into her arm. Screaming in pain Riana thrashes around many times before falling limp and panting. _

_"Please, no more..."_

_The young men smirk when suddenly the door opens showing a young man in nothing more than a wrapped up bath-rob. The two previous men bow and begin to leave. Before the man who's holding the needle leaves, he gives a sadistic grin to the girl strapped to the bed and then to the boy._

_"Try and go easy on her, we can't harm the soon-to-be princess of the Creepy-pastas."With that the door shuts and to boy strips his last amount of clothing before lifting Riana's nightdress and removing her underclothing. _

_That night the cries of a young girl ran throughout the halls into the night air but nobody came to help knowing what was happening to her. Once the prince wants something, he won't back down on getting it._

* * *

><p>Snapping awake I try to calm my racing heart and panting breaths. I had another dream of my mother while she was being held captive in the mansion of Prince Flinn, a Creepy-pasta prince. She died during my birth so I never got to meet her, but that's normal. No female Creepy-pasta survived when birthing. The children of the Creepy-pasta does not ever get to meet their mother but automatically knows their mothers name and looks. I look just like my mother, Pure silver eyes and auburn hair.<p>

My mother was once with her lover... I don't know his name.. and the ended up finding she was pregnant with me. My mother was a young pianist and played around the country to earn enough money to start our family off healthy. One night she caught the eye of Prince Flinn of Britten. I don't know what he was doing there because I only have some of my mothers memories. All I remember is he would come to listen to her play and soon got a unhealthy infatuation with her.

Of course like all young men he decided to confess with roses and chocolates but when he when to the back room behind the stage, what he found was not what he wanted. My mother was kissing my father and giggling like a school-girl. Flinn was pissed and ordered his men to kill the man who dares steal his woman. Nobody but my mother knew it was him because 3 days after my fathers death, Prince Flinn came up to my mother and proposed.

My mother was quick to decline, still grieving for my father. This angered Flinn to no end and started to kill of anybody close to my mother until she unwillingly accepted. Moths passes as the wedding grew closer. on the third month of their engagement, I finally was noticed growing inside my mother. Flinn hated me in an instance because I was _his_ child. He abused my mom by smacking her then showering her with gifts. My mother hated life and soon was bounded to him on the forth month.

Two months after the wedding and my mother kept refusing to sleep in the same bed as the man who took everything from her. Flinn wouldn't have this and locked his wife into a white room with a single bed. This bed had straps positioned. Every night the _prince_ would do as he pleased with my mother, and nobody stopped him. My mother managed to escape a month before I was born and died on my birthday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP<strong>_

I look at my alarm clock and see that it's 7:45 in the morning. Most of the time I wouldn't care and would just go back to bed but today was totally different. Today I started my first day at Domino-high.

"Sh-sh-shit!" I jump out of bed and pull out my newly ironed uniform. I jump into the shower and quickly wash up before slipping on my uniform. I brush my teeth then switch my tooth-brash for a hair brush. I run it down my mop of auburn hair and throw it into a low braid before running out of my apartment. I didn't bother getting food because I'm a slow eater and I was already late as it was. I run as fast as I can through the school halls before I feel a force in front of me, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I quickly look up and meet with dark brown orbs. I let my mouth hang open as I take in the boy above me.

He has a thin but well built structure. His eyes are a dark brown and shine with a kindness. His hair is stark white and reaches his shoulders. There is only one person I ever remembering fitting this description and it was...

"Ryou Bakura..." I can tell this is _his_ hikari side. We decided that while the yami side of this boy would be called Bakura, the hikari side would be Ryou.

Ryou tilts his head to the side while trying to remember me before reliesing I'm still on the floor. He hold out a nervous hand and I gladly take it, hoisting myself off from the ground. I wipe of the dust from my skirt then remember the time. I give a polite bow in thanks then scurry of before he can say whatever was on his lips.

I know, I know... leaving the person who helped you even though I ran into him is rude but, today is my first day of school and I'm LATE! I sprint up to my first class (having had a tour the day before) and see a not-so-happy principle.

"And _where_ have you been?" He asks in a irritated tone. I inwardly flinch and bow deeply in apology. "S-sorry Sensei.. I got side-tracked this morning..." Frowning the principle I enter the classroom and hear the hushed silence greet us.

In one swift movement I scan the entire class room and see two faces I know. The first one is Ryou Bakura. I nearly gap like a fish before quickly stopping myself. Not only did I run into him but we where heading to the same place? _'Wait... now that I think about it... I left for here before him. I literally was running here so how did he get here before me?'_ The second face I saw was Yugi M. He's the vessel for the Pharaoh, the one I promised Bakura to help defeat. '_That was 8 years ago... Does he even remember?'_

"Class, This is Allegra Jaaku*. She is a transfer student from São Paulo*. Please treat her kindly and show her our customs." I step forward and give a slight bow. The principle turns to the teacher and introduces me to her. "Allegra-chan, this is Kankitsurui-Sempei*"

"Kon'nichiwa Kankitsurui-Sempei." I smile lightly before giving a proper bow. I take a set near the back of the class and pull out my books.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Translations are in order!<strong>

**_*Jaaku translates to "Evil"_**

_***Kankitsurui translates to "Citrus**_

_*** Actually São Paulo is a city in Britten.**_

**Oh and before I forget to mention... There will be some OOC here so... yea... just thought I should warn you...Oh and I'll be calling Light= Ryou... Dark= Bakura**

* * *

><p>The rest of my classes seemed to drone on forever and all I wanted to do was talk to my childhood friend yet every time I tried to I would get surrounded my people who want to know about my life before I got here. I couldn't even go to the restroom without being asked 101 questions.<p>

By the time the lunch bell rang I had told my life story more than I can count, answered so many weird questions, and never got to talk to Baukura. Standing up from my set I ignore the boys flocking my movements and walk over to Ryou.

"Hey Ryou Bakura." I greet. _'Start slow... he obviously doesn't remember you...'_ Ryou looks up at me with a small smile and greets back, "Hello. I know you already know my name Allegra so there is no need for introductions, correct?" I smile and nod. "So, what brings you to talk to me?" I take a deep breath and start. "Hmm... nothing much, just the fact I wanted to see your item. Correction, your Millennium Ring. I know all about it."

The shock on his face was really to funny for words. It looked like a mixture of a 'WTF...how-did-you-know face' and a 'I understand but I'm still confused' look. The best think was is that he pulled it off perfectly. Said ring starts to glow as this happens and in less then five seconds I know I've got Bakura now.

"How you do know about the Ring?" His voice is laced with a hint of malice and threat when he speaks but I know he's not one to forget easily. "Aw, common Ba-kun! Don't tell me you forgot your #1 stalker!" I smile and even giggle a little as Bakura's expression changes from confused, to weirded out, to understanding, to awe.

The rest of our conversation kinda went like this:

"Allegra?"

"Du... Yea It's me!"

"You've... grown that's for sure"

"And your still a pervert, your point?"

"Ha-ha. Now now Al-Chan, no need to be mean."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm telling the truth." I Stick out my tong and pull down the bottom eyelid while making a weird sound. Bakura looks at me like I'm stupid then proceeds to point it out. "You look like a stupid child when doing that."

I laugh and stop. "Somethings never change in people I guess. So," I look at him with serious eyes. " We are still going go take down our dearest Pharaoh?" He smirks and nods. "Yes, I knew I could rely on you for this."

"Hey, a stalker has good points."

"Only you call yourself a stalker. The one time I did was because you were stalking me... Then I ended up stalking you." I let my mouth drop open as the information sinks in._ 'He stalked me? W-when?'_

Closing my eyes I try to remember the time I first met this boy, when I started stalking him, and trying to find when he started to stalk me.  
>When this boy became a friend like person and when we began to talk. I let myself drift into the world of memories as I tried to remember...<p>

...

Remember everything.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- Wow... Never thought I would get that done. So how was it? I hope you liked it. I decided I would end it here and make the next chapter about the memories and back flashes. I hope everybody likes drama cause this book is all about it. :) :) :) *Lots of smiley faces* I will be trying to update the next chapter on KHR: Alternate Reality soon so hang in there! I would have already posted it but while I was in the middle of writing it... My computers restarted and erased all of my work! (Anna*snickers*) <strong>

**I will try to pot the next chapter of this story soon and the KHR: Alternate reality within a month, but, I'm not sure if that will happen because school (*everybody shutters*) has started. *Cries***


End file.
